


just a little bit

by WattStalf



Series: Kinktober 2020 [15]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Armpit Kink, F/M, Kinktober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:22:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26663617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Gloria takes things a little bit further while they're snuggling.
Relationships: Hop/Yuuri | Gloria
Series: Kinktober 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937335
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	just a little bit

When Gloria snuggles with him, she always comments on how good she thinks that he smells. Without fail, he will catch her snuggling as close as she can, taking in deep breaths to inhale his scent, moaning about how much she loves it, even though he has never done anything particularly special to make him smell as good as she claims he does. Sure, he uses the same brand of body wash as Lee does, but he doubts that makes much of a difference when he’s out traveling and training like this, and camping as often as he does.

But as long as Gloria is happy, then he supposes that it doesn’t matter. She loves getting this close to him and she loves cuddling with him, and he has loved her for as long as he’s known her, so things really couldn’t be better. But things are a little different one night, when she doesn’t press her face to his neck like she normally does, and instead nestles just under one of his arms.

“Hey, uh, Gloria?” he asks, going a little stiff in his surprise. “What’s up?”

“You just smell so good,” she murmurs, as if it’s the most natural response in the world. This is definitely new, but he thinks about it and realizes that he doesn’t dislike it. It might be a little bit weird, but even that isn’t enough to bother him. He just wants Gloria to enjoy herself, and if she wants to spend the night with her face in his armpit, then that’s just fine by him.

After a moment, he hears her muffled voice again. “Can you take your shirt off?” she asks. He’s used to her asking him to take off his jacket, so that she can get in closer, so he shouldn’t be too surprised that this is the next step along the way. She lets him pull back to take his shirt off, and he tries to pretend that he isn’t flustered as he lays back down, lifting his arms over his head like he is moving to stretch. Gloria is right back in her place in no time at all, and he squirms a bit, remembering too late that he is mildly ticklish, just ticklish enough that the feeling of her breath against his skin is enough to make him squirm.

“I love you,” she mumbles, and it’s far from the first time that she’s said it, but his heart races all the same, just like every other time she’s said it. Hop still has no idea how he got to be this lucky, to have such a cute neighbor and to have that cute neighbor fall for him, and to be able to travel with her away from any watchful eyes. Of course, this is the first time she’s had him go as far as taking his shirt off around her, and that was just to be able to sniff him better, but he still considers it progress.

He has no idea what to consider it when she licks him, though. First, he stiffens when he feels her tongue on him, and then he bites back giggles, as she drags her tongue along his flesh, tickling him without meaning to. Gloria is licking his armpit, and he has absolutely no idea what he’s supposed to think or feel in a situation like this, no idea how to react, until he finds his giggles fading into a low moan.

Only then does he realize that Gloria is moaning too, as she licks with more enthusiasm, and he decides right then and there that it doesn’t matter what she does or how weird it may or may not be. He’s eager to let her do anything she wants to him, because this is _Gloria_ , and he doubts he’s ever going to love anyone as much as he loves her. So when she pulls back and breathlessly asks, “Can I lick the other one?” he is more than willing to let her.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf  
> 


End file.
